The Way Love Goes
by ShootingStars1975
Summary: "For my entire life, I had focussed on school, friends, and keeping my family happy. However when a new student arrives at my school, new feelings and old start to rise. I am torn between mysterious and loyal, between the new, and the boy I know better than myself." :) Contestshipping/Advanceshipping triangle...Ikerishipping...and others
1. Chapter 1

**The Way Love Goes**

**Chapter 1: May **

I wake to the annoyingly loud buzzing of my alarm clock, indicating the start of my first day of junior year.

I lay there for a moment to long, simply unable to actually force myself to get up. I notice that my home is almost to quiet. I quickly wave away the subtle eeriness that I feel.

It has been so long sense the last school session, that I had forgotten how quiet my home ordinarily is. By this time, my father has left to the headquarters of his rather successful gym branch,, and my mother has left to her office only a few blocks away, to start the new line of her world acclaimed fashion brand, Seasonal sensations.

Though, then again I live on the top floor of our three floor, eleven thousand square foot home…It may just be difficult to hear them on the bottom floor, in the kitchen.

Either way, I stand up drowsily, and stumbled towards the attached bathroom. I slowly shed myself of the thin, silk nightgown I had been wearing, and slip off my panties.

I step into the shower, turning the knob to the left so to ensure that I only feel the hot water once the droplets start to cascade.

I take a second just to revel in the warming feeling of the steaming water trickling down my naked form, and relaxing my tense muscles, before I am reminded of school starting up today…And then I start to feel a new wave of annoyance and anger.

Although, there really shouldn't be a reason for me to be angry that school is starting. It isn't as if I am some sort of social outcast. I have plenty of friends, and a handful of really close ones. I am the captain of both my track and gymnastics teams, take honor role classes and am arguably one of the most well known, and liked students of the entirety of my school…Which _really_ isn't that many kids…_But still_.

However, even though it's nice having all that kind of stuff to put on my transcripts for college in the next year…Sometimes it feels like to much, including the fact that I will also be running for student body president in this upcoming school year. On some days, it just feels like I'm gonna snap, plane and simple…But before i can even consider cutting back on a couple things for school, I instantly diminish the thought from my mind. My parents would never allow it. They want me to present myself as the absolute perfect daughter in grades, congeniality, and all.

The water starts to become warm, so I quickly finish scrubbing my body, and put one more code of conditioner in my hair before stepping out.

I wrap a towel around my body and walk into my spacious walk-in closet. Due to my parents constant traveling, I have a wardrobe comprised of the finest attire from all over the globe, and by the most well acclaimed designers that work with my mom..

In a yet half asleep motion, I pick out a strapless, hot pink blouse, black lace cardigan, a black cotton skirt, and black ankle high boots.

I quickly dry my hair, and allow the light brown waves to fall down my shoulders.

While coding my lips with a layer of sparkling gloss, I check out my outfit in the large mirror, that takes up the left side of my closet.

My uniquely colored eyes gleam in satisfaction, though before I can perfect each detail of the outfit, I hear the buzzing of my phone, interrupting the current song I had been listening to.

I quickly glance over the message, sent by one of my closest friends, _Dawn Berlitz_.

The message reads, _*Be there in 5, better be ready -M*_

Rather than replying, I shoulder my school bag, and race down to the bottom level of my home. I grab a granola bar as a _breakfast to go_, and walk outside, sensitized to the fact that my parents weren't home. Both their respective jobs requires them to be out of the home so often, I'd be lucky to see them in the same room once a day, for an entire week.

Sure enough, there Dawn is, sitting inside her tiny, yellow convertible, , gesturing for me to hurry up...I follow her command.

We give each other a rushed hug in greeting before Dawn starts to drive. Her car isn't anything to look twice at, but she loves it non-the-less. She had bought it post years of saving up on her sixteenth birthday, where her mother had been able to contribute a couple hundred as well.

I stare outside of the window as the soft music plays in the car. I had forgotten just how many trees are in LittleRoote. It is so close to LaRouse, that it continues to bewilder me just how isolated the same community truly is.

Once the trees start to bore me, my gaze strays to the driver, arguably my closest friend, _Dawn Berlitz_.

She is stunning, the typical dream girl. With her long strands of navy blue, and eyes of cobalt,. Her exterior gives the impression of a girly, ditzy girl…Which for the most part, Dawn is. However, she is extremely smart academically, and just enjoys teasing boys into believing her to vein some insecure, cutie, who could be taken advantage of.

For example, today she wears a shimmering white tank top, ruffled bubble-gum pink skirt, and matching gladiator sandals…Absolutely adorable, but not exactly looking like the girl who was being recruited from some of the top colleges of the Region.

Dawn and I had always been close, like sisters. Though like most good things, we had started off despising one another.

For the entirety of our fourth and fifth grade years, we had been rivals for everything from test scores, to who could run laps the quickest in gym class. Until one day, in the beginning of sixth grade, we had worn the exact same top to school, and rather than hating each other even more, we just smiled and laughed a bit to loudly…And from then on, our friendship blossomed.

However, occasionally, a ghost of that old rivalry pops up…Whether it be for who gets the floor routine in gymnastics, or who has the best boyfriend.

"What you thinking of M-Maple?" Dawn asks me with the same bubbly grin adorning her features, that had all those years ago in sixth grade.

"Nothing," I shrug indifferently.

"Well guess what?" She inquires with a smirk, obviously about to spill out a fury of gossip.

And for the most part, that is what our ride consists of, just us talking about our summers, what we missed most from our vacations, our plans for this school year, and who was dating who now…Ordinary talk.

********-0-0**

Surprisingly, we made it to our school, _Oak Academy_, with ten minutes to spare, so we choose to get some coffee before classes start.

I order my ordinary French vanilla, and she orders her favorite chocolate mocha, we both purchasing a blueberry muffin on the side.

** ***00-0-0*****

As we walk towards our shared advisory room, I feel a pair of large hands clamp around my eyes. I know who they belong to even before they touch my skin.

"Get your hands off me Ketchum" I command, while attempting to hide my grin. "Or , I'll kick you as hard as yI can in your shin."

His grip loosens immediately.

"Nice seeing you to _Maybella_," he jokes. Both Madison and I give the boy a hug in greeting.

Ash is another one of my closest friends. We had known each other sense the second grade, when he befriended me on my first day, and ever sense we had made a pack to always be best friends…And to my satisfaction, that promise held true.

"So tell us Maple,, how was Kalos?" He inquires with a chestnut brow raised.

I falter for a moment, like I always do whenever his golden-hazel orbs are staring into my eyes. He just has that rare effect on people. When he is talking to you, it almost feels as if you were the only two in the entire world.

"Yeah M!" Dawn's chirppy voice exclaims. "Any hot Kalos-men to talk about?" she teases.

"No, none that come to mind." I stammer with a small laugh. I could practically feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I lacked in that regard, where Madison excelled in. I had never, and more than likely, _will never_, be able to speak of my _romantic _endeavors without blushing furiously. Well romantic endeavors maybe pushing it…For that, I would need past romances that exceeded the hand holding stage.

In truth, I would have probably been able to get a boyfriend if I truly wanted to…But I don't see the need. Between my schooling, work, family, and friends…The last thing I need is another person expecting _anything_ from me.

"Alright Dee-Dee, our little _Maybella_ is getting flustered. We should stop." Ash laughs while lazily slouching an arm around my shoulders.

"You guys are such asses," I grumble while shaking his arm off of me, and walking ahead of them and towards our class.

*****-0-****

**A/n: So Here is the new chapter to my story :) It isn't good, I know, but I really wanted to post it :D PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! Let me know what you think :) And If you are at all interested in my story, just let me know because I have the entire first part written and most of the second :D**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chap 2 :D Thanks a mil to Chumsterz for the kind review ;) We'll see who ends up with who by the end of this ;)**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**The Way Love Goes**

"_Fine, _I'm sorry -M-Maple." Dawn laughs as she takes her seat to my left.

I don't respond, still annoyed at her and Ash's teasing.

"Oh come on Maple," Ash groans as he takes the seat to my right. "Pouting is just gonna make you get wrinkles," he states playfully with a raised brow.

I fight down a smile at his words. Ash had always had that effect on me. No matter what we were speaking of, or most likely arguing over, he could always make me laugh.

Most of the kids at Oak expected us to be a couple, but we're _not_. I have never thought of Ash in that way…To me he's just Ash. Goofy Ash.

"_Fine_," I sigh as if it was a big deal. "I'll forgive you."

Dawn giggles, as Ash just roles his dark eyes.

"So, have you guys seen Paul or the make out twins today?" Dawn questions as she rests back into her seat.

"Well it's _Paul_," I offer. "Sense when is he ever on time?"

"And Serena and Clamont are probably off somewhere…Making out."

We share a laugh.

"So have you guys checked out the new kid?" Dawn blurts out.

"No," I answer while taking a sip of my coffee to wash down the muffin, "Why? Have you?"

"Yasssss, Hilda sent me a pic when she showed him around for orientation. And let me tell _you_ May-Day, you would LOVE him." Dawn goshes. "He is the hottest guy I've ever met!…I think his name was like Andie…Or Andrew or something?"

"Wow, just keep going Dee-Dee, my selfisteme is just sky rocketing right now." Ash comments sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Ketchup," Dawn drawls. "You know I ove ya, but this guy is like _soo hot_."

I stifle a laugh at her defense.

"Gee, thanks Dawn, you really know how to make a guy feel better."

"Anytime," she chortles.

This time, I just could not hold in my giggles.

The professor walks in, immediately hushing our chatter. He goes over the typical start of school year things. Like the honor code, rule book, etc.

***-0**-0***

The bell rings, indicating the end of advisory. I race out of the room, attempting to dash across the halls. My next class is on the other end of school, and I know for a fact that Menrow is a stickler for punctuation.

I made it to trigonometry with a minute to spare. My eyes take a quick scan of the room, and spot a seat besides a girl named Kelly, who is on the track team with me.

She wears a sea blue sundress, with her lilac curls pulled back with a matching boe. _I don't think she has ever even heard of the word denim_.

Mr. Menrow starts off by introducing himself as a teacher, and a few personal qualities. Like his favorite activities and family life.

He seems like a cool enough guy, but the cafien hasn't hit me yet, and I'm tired. So I rest my head in my palm, daydreaming.

However, my thoughts are interrupted by the creek of a door. A student had walked in, interrupting Menrow's speech.

"Not a good way to start off the year Mr. Hayden." The elderly man warns.

"Sorry sir, the green haired boy speaks in a strong voice. "I cgot a little lost." He chuckles at his own humility.

"Excused this one time, but make sure it doesn't happen again." the older man warns. "Now take your seat."

The new student simply nods, and takes the spare seat to my side.

"I attempt to eye him sneakily. LittleRoot is a small town, and I am absolutely positive I had never seen before…I definitely would have remembered that.

He is _extremely_ good looking. His soft green hair is cut neatly on the sides, but jagged on top, his eyes are like emeralds, and his skin is sun kissed, the way it would be if someone had just spent the day at the beach.

"Drew," he simply states once catching my gaze.

I am startled, but respond easily. "May," I return his smile.

We continue to steal glances at each other while the teacher continues his rant on circular function, or like angles or whatever it was.

I felt his eyes rome my face, and my body. Ordinaraly, I would have felt self conscious…But I didn't mind. In turn, it would explore his.

He truly is good looking…Perhaps one of the best looking guys I have veer met.

I could hear the whispers buzzing around me. Girls asking who exactly he was, and if he was known to single.

The bell rings, and nothing out of the ordinary happens. We stand, maybe share a small grin, and part ways.

He get's crowded by a few girls, and I go to meet Ash out side.

Though, I still feel his gaze, and I continue to glance back at the girl's that surround him.

"So did anything interesting happen in trig?" Ash questions, bringing me abruptly out of my thoughts. "You look a little pink in the face."

"Oh…" I turn around to meet his gaze. "Not really. But I did get to see that guy that Dawn was talking about…He sits next to me in class."

"Really? What's he like?"

"Well let's just say he'll probably be known more for the number of girl's that follow him, instead of anything _real_." I laugh.

"Sounds like the perfect guy for Dawn." He smirks.

He eyes me curiously when I don't react to his comment.

"Are you okay?"

I immediately snap out of it when I hear his question. That is perhaps the thing I loved most, and hated most about Ash.

Not his good looks, ability to do just about any sport out there, or even how smart he is…It's his ability to read people…especially me. It's like I'm just some book that he can recite from memory.

"I'm fine," I ensure. "Let's just get to chemistry." I make sure to give him one of my famed toothy grins, just to press upon my okay-ness.

"What ever you say _beauty queen_." He teases as I walk ahead, rolling my eyes at his playful banter.

**A/N: So here ya go :D I know that the chapters have been kinda short…But I'll try harder next time :D Let me know what you thought in the reviews ;)**


End file.
